The Death of Drizzt
by Unit7
Summary: Drizzt has led a long life and has seen much of the world. He has loved and he has known true companionship. He has struggled against impossible odds and has almost lost himself on the way. So now death is near and is ready to accept it.


He had seen the rise and fall of many nations. He had witnessed the rise and fall of many great warriors, some he knew intimately and others he rejoiced in their heroism. He had survived in hostile terrain when no one should have, the underdark. He saw the reclaiming of Mithril Hall, and had found a home on the surface in the harsh and unforgiving lands of Icewind Dale. He had met a small child, not even a teen, in Icewind Dale on a beautiful night in that land on Kelvin's Cairn. She saw him for what he was, and not by his race. He watched that small child, taken in by a gruff dwarf king and raised as his own, and he had seen her grow to an adult. He had fallen in love with that woman and he knew that he would be happy just being by her side. But he had learned from a female elf that what it means to be an elf. With that lesson he had finally had a wife. He knew love after Cattie Brie, but forevermore would he walk with her in his heart.

He had known other friends. A half ling who would spend his days on a lake shore fishing with an unbaited hook. That Halfling always grumbled and complained when they traveled the many roads through life. But he knew it was just an act. The Halfling had grown to love the road, whether or not he would admit it or not. Regis had once asked him if he would ever return to Icewind Dale if he was the only one left of the Companions of the Hall. He pondered that question and knew that if he would return and so he did.

Then there was Wulfgar. His legend is still spoken even so long after his own death. He was a barbarian, son of Beoranger, Son of Icewind Dale, and son of Bruenor Battlehammer. He could still remember their first fight with Biggrin and a band of verbeeg. The son of Icewind Dale did not trust in the ranger drow at first, but soon they were best friends and more. They had become brothers.

He had seen the rise and fall of countless nations and lived a full life by Drow standards. He had trained under the legendary drow weapons master and his father. He remembered all those centuries ago when his father had sacrificed himself to save his son. He remembered his spirit coming decades later putting the ranger drow at ease. Zak was at peace and that was all that mattered.

Drizzt laid on his death bed with his one companion that had seen him through the centuries. Had been by his side since those days as a leader of a scouting party of Menzoberanzon. She had resisted and ultimately broke free of the figurine that linked her to the Prime Material World in order to save him. She walked beside him in the underdark even when he was deep within the Hunter.

He reached down and scratched Gwenhwyvar behind the ear smiling. He knew in his heart that this may very well be the last time he spent time with his faithful companion, the one that didn't judge and showed more intelligence in her eyes then anyone Drizzt had ever seen.

"It's been a long road Gwen." Drizzt said as he continued to scratch her ear. Laying their he replayed his life. He was thrilled when he came across great battles, the memories of his friends. Everyone from Belwar and Clacker to Tosun Armgo. But mostly he thought of Cattie Brie his wife. He had never stopped loving her. He never would and he would face all those in the Abyss, Tarterus, and Shadowfell to be with her.

He had known many people and had only known so few true friends and love. He relived the more painful moments in his life then. He watched them play through his mind and he could feel every cut and stab. He relived the scene of the falling tower of Shallows. He had thought it was Bruenor then. The image had haunted him the tendays after its fall. He witnessed each of the deaths of his friends and for the first time in his centuries of life, he no longer felt the pain or sorrow. He knew in his heart that he would find them, all but one.

He had visited Cadderly, the Ghost King, only once. He watched him circle the ruins of the Spirit Soaring, an eternal mission that would last until the end of time. He felt sorry for the priest, who had sent Zak to him, he deserved better. He deserved to be at rest with his wife and kids. He needed to know the heroics the twins had achieved in their life and of his youngest son. That was why Drizzt returned to the place. He wasn't sure if Cadderly heard him, or maybe he already knew, but he told their heroics and what they had accomplished.

Drizzt closed his eyes feeling the life slowly fade from his body. Gwen let out a low growl and he turned to look at her. She would live on, she would truly be the last of the companions of the hall.

"I hope someday our paths will cross again." Drizzt said, it was the last thing he said before he died.

He was standing in the room still and a majestic Unicorn stood before him. It bowed low and Drizzt knew that this was his Goddess, Mielikki. He bowed low and smiled.

"You have done so much for this world." She said her voice was as beautiful a thing as he had ever heard, except perhaps one other voice. "It is time my friend." 

Drizzt sat on top of the Unicorn and rode Her away. He remembered he had seen the Unicorn before, carrying his friends Regis and Cattie Brie. He smiled, it had taken a long time to realize and take true comfort that his Goddess had extended her hand towards them.

He wasn't sure how long they traveled together. He didn't quite know where they were going but peace, blissful as any had ever known, was with him. He watched the world pass by and for a moment he thought he had seen Jarlaxle lurking in the shadows and giving him a low sweeping bow. Time was meaningless and day turned to night and night into day. He trusted his heart, his goddess, and he knew he would arrive at his destination.

They entered a forest the likes he had never seen before. He heard singing then with a familiar voice long lost to him. He caught a glimpse of the girl singing and dancing through the forest but she always seemed out of reach and out of sight.

Mielikki stopped in front of a small hill with a wooden door. Drizzt slid off the Unicorn and thanked Her for giving him the strength to leave Menzoberanzon. Thanked Her for everything that followed. With one last glance back to the door and a small node the Unicorn raced away.

He stood there for a long time unsure of the new world he had found himself in. He reached to knock but then he heard an all too familiar bah.

"Bah! Ye think ye're story with that elemental is good, then you ain't heard the story of Shimmergloom" Bruenor shouted and pounded something, a table probably. "Tell'em Rumblebelly."

Drizzt wanted to burst in then but he had all the time in the world and so he knocked.

"Expecting someone?" Another voice asked and Drizzt could easily picture the crystal clear blue eyes, the eyes of Icewind Dale's summer sky so perfectly. Wulfgar.

"Nope." Regis said as he opened the door. His mouth dropped and then embraced Drizzt with a bone shattering hug. "By the gods!" Regis squealed. "It's Drizzt!"

"About durned time, elf." Bruenor came into view, his muscled arms crossed infront of his barreled chest. "Thought ye never croak." Drizzt smiled, a true smile he hadn't felt since those centuries long ago. He entered the small home with scrimshaw carvings lining the walls and a table that had been set for guests. Wulfgar stood, with Aegis Fang strapped across his back. He looked like the youth he had known before the barbarian had fallen into the hands of Errtu. They all looked their best with Bruenor's firey red beard in full and Regis's round belly hanging over his belt.

"Do you remember Biggrin?" Wulfgar asked slyly and a rouse of cheers and laughter echoed through the small home.

"Been a long time." A voice from a corner said. The figure moved out and Drizzt nearly fell backwards if Regis hadn't been hugging him so tightly still. "It's good to see you my Son." Zak said as he placed a hand on a companion he thought he would never see, could Gwenyvar even die? Another blessing of Mielikki. The companions of the hall were reunited in full.

"Zak…. Father." Drizzt looked from each of his companions to his dad and smiled.

"You were right. He is no Drizzt, but a elf I wouldn't mind having around." Bruenor said giving a wink.

"Do you all live… here?" Drizzt asked.

"No, they are just guests." A voice, the voice of a goddess it seemed, came from behind him. "Welcome to stay for as long as they want. Of course Dad is itching to get back to Mordin's Halls." Drizzt didn't want to look behind him, afraid that this paradise would shatter. She was either standing behind him, or she wasn't and the latter would destroy him. He looked behind him and there she was. Cattie Brie. Regis let go and fell on his rump as Drizzt moved to hug his wife and then kissed her passionately and then pulled away and placed his forehead against hers. All was right in the world.

"Mielikki has given this place to me. It's the most amazing place I had ever seen. I could dance and sing through the forest and be at complete peace… almost." Cattie Brie flashed a brief lewd smile.

"enough of this!" Zak said in the drow language. "I have been itching to test my son. Long have I seen him fight and I want to know who the better is!"

Drizzt turned from Cattie Brie to see his father's scimitars in his hands, a fire burning in his eyes. With one last look to his friends and then to his father he nodded. Those who had witnessed Drizzt could have sworn his swords appeared in his hands and for the first time, they actually did.

He had lived a full life. He had seen the rise and fall of nations. The rise and fall of heroes. He had known love and true companionship. He had followed his heart and Mielikki out of Menzoberanzon and he had followed that course until he died. He had been rewarded for doing just that. He was with his father, his friends, and his wife.

For the first time, and not the last, Drizzt Du'Urden knew absolute peace and bliss as he moved closer to his father preparing to fight him and hearing a small complaint from Regis about not fighting indoors.

All was as it should be.


End file.
